


Hurt/Comfort

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, ShuYuka Week 2020 Day 6: Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers for October and March, Tragedy in the End, somewhat romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Troubled by what happened on the last Full Moon, Yukari heads over to Makoto's dorm room, hoping that chatting with him will quell her fears. Day 6: Hurt/Comfort prompt for ShuYuka Week 2020.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Shuyuka, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Hurt/Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This one is a little longer than the previous ones, though still pales into comparison to the last prompt for tomorrow. Anyway, thank you for the continued support, and please enjoy reading this one! ^_^

Twelve days passed since SEES lost their veteran member Shinjiro. While dealing with one of the twelve major shadows during the Dark Hour, Shinjiro and Ken were off at a different location, settling an old dispute. However, Takaya had interrupted on their matters, firing his revolver at Shinjiro until he decided to turn his attention at Ken. The Strega member took a shoot at the young boy, only to watch as the tall teen intercepted in time and took the bullet instead, fatally wounding him. Sadly, the rest of SEES failed to make it in time, but at the very least were able to be by Shinjiro’s side during his final moments, his parting words lingering in their minds. It served as a painful reminder that not everything goes according to plan. Not only was a teammate’s life was lost but a dear friend who they valued to have by their side.

Now, Yukari was deep in thought in her room. Only one major Shadow stood in their way, but they wouldn’t be able to face it until the next full moon. However, would another one of them lose their life in the process? Those kinds of thoughts marred the girl’s mind, keeping her from falling asleep. She couldn’t imagine losing anymore of her friends, especially her boyfriend. It was relieving to know that Akihiko and Ken were coming to terms with Shinjiro’s death faster than they had expected, though she wasn’t entirely certain.

 _‘Would it be okay for me to visit him for just a bit without the others knowing?’_ Yukari pondered, sitting on her bed as she swayed her legs in slow motion.

The rest of their friends were probably asleep for the night, but Yukari’s urge to see Makoto grew stronger by the second. And so, she brought herself up, making her way to her bedroom door, opening it slowly just to peer through in case anyone was out and about. She knew that Aigis would sometimes patrol around the dorm, but luckily, she didn’t see the android, which was her cue to take off to Makoto’s room. The brunette then moved on to the second floor, taking careful steps along the way. Finally, she stood in front of Makoto’s door.

Upon taking a deep breath, Yukari gathered the courage to knock on the door, albeit softly, praying that someone such as Junpei wouldn’t catch notice. She wondered if he was already asleep, scolding herself for not thinking through with her plan. However, a minute later, and the door propped open, revealing Makoto who was donned in his pajamas, though he didn’t seem to be tired at all.

“Yukari, what brings you here?” Makoto muttered quietly, puzzled by her appearance at such an hour.

“Look, may I just spend some time with you for just a bit?” Yukari requested, checking her surroundings one more time, “I promise I’ll be gone before anyone finds out.”

Nodding in response, Makoto allowed for his girlfriend to enter his room. Yukari made herself comfortable by sitting on her boyfriend’s bed, staring at him as he decided to sit on his desk chair.

“So… seems like something is on your mind, huh.” he deduced, noting the humorous expression on Yukari’s face.

“Well gee, you sure hit the jackpot,” she commented in jest, until she became blank, “in all seriousness though, I’ve been thinking.”

Makoto scooted his chair to Yukari’s direction until their distance was close to each other. He had a suspicion that her thoughts were about Shinjiro’s tragic outcome. “Thinking of what exactly?”

“Do you think that any of us will be next? Yeah, I know. Shouldn’t really be wondering about that kind of stuff but… with what happened to Shinjiro-senpai…”

There was no denying that one day someone close to them would be swept by Death’s embrace. After all, the both of them understood the pain of loss, though they handled it in their own way respectively.

When Makoto’s parents lost their lives ten years ago, he became distant and cold towards anyone that approached him, fearing that if he stayed connected to someone, it’d only end in tragic pain. But as he grew accustomed to his life in Port Island, he began to open himself to others a bit. It wasn’t much but it was better than isolating himself any longer. As Makoto and Yukari started to hang out more so than often, he realized just how difficult her life was since her father’s death.

Yukari and her mother couldn’t get along at all due to how the latter was coping with Eiichiro’s passing, wanting to mingle with other men, which the former felt was a kick to the face to her father’s memory. However, Yukari’s resolve almost took a turn for the worst when a video surfaced of how her father was responsible for the creation of the Dark Hour and Tartarus, but Makoto had managed to convince her to keep believing in him. The teen wondered if his girlfriend shared the same level of loneliness as he did back then. The most popular girl in Gekkoukan high was more than met the eye, and Makoto was able to witness first hand.

“Do you really want me to sugar coat it, or are you seeking a straight answer from me?” Makoto said, reaching for one of her hands. “Chances are, you’re probably not going to like it. Just sayin’.”

The archer couldn’t help but laugh despite the sensitivity of the topic. “Rather live in an ugly truth than a sweet lie, I guess.”

“In that case, yeah, I think I do,” he admitted, noting how his girlfriend’s expression had hardened, her eyes staring to her lap, “not like I’m wishing for it, but it all depends on how we perform. Guess the previous times we got lucky. Sorry if it wasn’t the answer that you were expecting.”

“It’s not fair, though,” Yukari protested, gripping on her boyfriend’s hand a bit roughly, “am I supposed to feel comfortable knowing that one us will get killed eventually? I’m relieved that Akihiko-senpai and Ken-kun were able to channel their grief into their own strength, but how can I do the same if I were to lose another dear person?” 

It didn’t take a genius for someone to figure out that Yukari wasn’t only pointing out their friends, but also Makoto. He couldn’t bear to comprehend just how devastated she’d be if something were to happen to him. The Dark Hour and Tartarus would be no more once the last shadow was defeated, and he’d do his best to ensure that they all make it out alive.

“Are you worried that I’ll be next or so?” Makoto inquired, earning a nod from Yukari who merely chuckled afterwards, “you know I’m not that easy to bring down.”

“Dammit I just want us to live out our days in peace without having to worry about all of that crap,” she spoke, gazing at her boyfriend’s eyes, “just can’t imagine if you were to die. I’ve lost my father already, and I don’t want to lose you as well.”

Silence only filled the room, the both of them unable to speak their minds for a bit. Makoto decided to stand up from his position, opting to sit on the bed with Yukari. He then lazily wrapped his arm around her waist as she settled her head on his shoulder, relishing in his embrace.

“Can you promise me one thing, Makoto-kun.” Yukari murmured, smiling slightly.

“What would that be?” Makoto questioned, pulling his girlfriend a bit closer to him. He still was getting use to the level of intimacy that they indulged in.

“Promise that you won’t leave me.”

What would be a simple and sound request would be one that Makoto had trouble wondering if he could fulfill it. He wanted nothing more than to be there for Yukari, after all. After Shinjiro died, Junpei had come up to Makoto to ask him if he was okay with the idea of dying in content. The SEES leader’s response was that he would be fine with it if it meant protecting those he cared about. Death was inevitable for everyone, there was no avoiding it.

A nagging thought clawed through Makoto’s mind, wondering how Yukari and their friends would cope with his own hypothetical passing. Would they be able to move on or be wallowed in their grief, clinging on to the hope that he could come back to their lives? May be something that would never be answered to him.

As Makoto continued to remain pensive, Yukari’s own thoughts wandered to a scenario where her boyfriend was no longer with them. She’d be devastated beyond belief, of course, but if given the chance, would she have the willpower to bring him back? If there was an open window of opportunity to do so, she’d take it no matter what. There’d be those who would regard such actions as selfish and inconsiderate, though it did not phase the brunette. Yukari just hoped that it would never have to come that way. She was still dealing with the aftermath of the death of her father, after all.

“Am I asking for too much?” Yukari broke the silence, her eyes filled with worry.

Nodding in a negative fashion, Makoto turned his head to face her, grinning slowly. “I promise, Yukari. After all, we have a whole lot planned out once this is all over with, right?”

“Yep. Remember, only the two of us and no one else. Got it?” she quipped, smirking at her boyfriend.

“Wasn’t planning on inviting anyone else.” he affirmed, feeling at peace by simply being with his girlfriend, “wanna do something to take your mind off things?”

“As long as we don’t make too much of a ruckus, then yeah,” she replied, until realizing the meaning behind her words, “h-hey, I don’t mean it like that, you pervert. We could just play cards and then cuddle for a bit before I have to go back. Didn’t think to take you for Stupei, Makoto-kun."

“Sure, sure.” Makoto commented, chuckling at her reaction, finding it to be quite cute.

After a few games of cards that led to a make-out session between the two, they decided to call it a night, not wanting to risk getting caught by their peers. Yukari then stood by Makoto’’s door, the latter standing in front of her.

“Thank you for taking the time to hear me out, Makoto-kun. Can always depend on you for anything, y’know.” Yukari said, smiling brightly at him.

“Anytime, I guess,” Makoto replied, shrugging in response, “can’t really say that I’m the best at it.”

“Don’t kid yourself. I still appreciate it,” she countered, shaking her head, “well then, I should get going now.”

Taking the initiative, Makoto advanced towards Yukari, giving her a kiss on the lips, surprising her as a result. The blush on the couple’s face was clearly evident for the two. “Good night, Yukari… I love you.”

“Y-yeah… I love you too, Makoto-kun,” the archer stammered, though she found it pleasing to hear, “have a good night, okay?”

Once Yukari had made her way out, Makoto closed the door and proceeded to retreat back to his bed. The promise continued to linger within him, wondering if he was simply lying to her and himself. However, only time would tell once their mission was complete.

_‘How bad could it get? No use worrying about it right now.’_

……………………………………………………………….

March 5th 2010

On the school’s rooftop, Makoto’s head remained on Aigis’s lap; his energy being drained by the second. Ever since his battle with Nyx, he became exhausted with each passing day. He knew his fate was sealed already, but his willpower to fulfill the promise with his friends and Yukari never faltered. However, with the exception of Aigis, they simply did not remember, not even his girlfriend. Nonetheless, he was content to know that the world was given another chance to live in peace, even if it meant paying a steep price. If only they just remembered, though.

“Wait. Makoto-san! I hear someone!” Aigis spoke, looking at the direction from where the voice had originated.

“Makoto-kun!” a familiar voice shouted, with footsteps heard as well.

“Y-Yukari?” Makoto whispered, his eyes becoming heavy to keep open.

“It seems that Yukari-san and the others have remembered the promise!” the android concluded, smiling happily at Makoto who could only form a weak grin, “They’ll be here shortly.”

Although his life was fading away, Makoto was grateful to know that Yukari and their friends were able to regain their memories of the Dark Hour before he had to leave them behind. The teen however, felt guilty to break the other promise with his girlfriend. As long as Yukari and everyone else was safe to live out their lives in peace, then it was all worth fighting for. It was the kind of world that they had fought for, after all.

“Yukari…” Makoto spoke one final time before his eyes shut slowly, hearing his girlfriend’s frantic voice as she got closer to him.

Yukari was the first of the group to make it to Makoto and Aigis’s side. She got on her knees to check on her boyfriend’s condition.

“H-hey, Makoto-kun. Now isn’t the time to be dozing off.” Yukari scolded playfully, garnering no response from him. “We remembered the promise that we all made to each other.”

“Everyone…” Aigis spoke, smiling at her friends.

“Aigis, why isn’t he waking up?” the brunette demanded, her eyes beginning to water.

The android merely smiled somberly at Makoto, unable to grant her an answer, but it became clear to everyone of the end result. Yukari’s expression became blank, refusing to believe that her boyfriend was truly gone.

“Y-you promised back then, Makoto-kun,” Yukari whispered harshly, staring at her lap as tears cascaded down, “you promised!”

Makoto Yuki kept one promise to the very end, but had failed another.


End file.
